Just my new life
by GrimCreeper
Summary: What if Astrid didn't come when Hiccup decides to leave after he finds out he has to kill the Nightmare? AU. HiccupxAstrid, SnotloutxRuffnut, OC's and just pure craziness! Yep. Just my new life. Also Submit Your Own Character!
1. Leaving Berk

**AN: Lately got obsessed in this movie. So awesome. First story in this category. **

**Disclaimer Mini-fic**

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**Hiccup: She doesn't own me and Berk cause she's not a goddess.**

**Me: Hey!**

_"I am so... leaving." The brown-haired teen glanced around the cove. "Let's pack up! Looks like you and me are going on a little vacation. Forever."_

Hiccup packed food and some clothes with him. No way he was killing a dragon. Ever. Not even Thor can convince him.

He was leaving. He's not like Stoick the Vast. He's not even near to Hoark the Haggard. The only guy who seemed like an outcast in Berk like him was probably Mildew. Heck, even Mildew got a bit of praise. And he was freaking _unpleasant._

Toothless stared at Hiccup as if to say, _any idea that wouldn't get us killed?_ Of course, Hiccup haven't had a nice place to go.

"Toothless, you know my case. I will not ever,_ever,_ not in a millennium, kill a dragon." The young boy sighed. "They'll never accept me for who I am. Might as well leave before I get banished by my own _father._ If I ever considered him as one."

Hiccup grabbed one tunic and tore it to pieces. He made Toothless burn a few patches of grass. He'd brought with him a ruined shield, just so everyone thinks he died fighting. With a sigh, he grasped his dagger and brought it up to his wrist. Toothless growled in protest.

"It's the only way. Better for them to think I'm dead rather than hope I'm coming back."

The dragon seemed to understand and let Hiccup cut his wrist. Hiccup let the blood pour onto the tunic and the shield. He tossed the tunic in the lake and the shield on the grass.

He climbed on his dragon and slowly ascended into the sky. Hiccup looked back and let the wind carry away his words.

"Goodbye, Berk. I'll be back. Probably."

LINE BREAK

Stoick the Vast had been looking for his son for _ages._

"Where had that boy gone to?" He muttered under his breath. Stoick searched in the forge, the Mead Hall, even the arena! But not a single fishbone boy in sight.

"Gobber!" The chief walked up to the blonde viking hurriedly. "Have you seen Hiccup?"

The smith scratched his head. "I think I saw him heading for the woods. Muttering about banishment? I don't know."

Banishment? Now, why would Hiccup bother about that?

"Ah well, thank you Gobber."

"No problem."

Stoick ran off to the woods. He looked for him everywhere.

"HICCUP! SON!" He was already yelling. Oh Thor, where did Hiccup go?

Then he came upon a cove. It looks nice, but Hiccup wasn't there. Stoick noticed the burnt patches of grass. There was a shield on it.

Wait, a shield?

The shield was bloodied and the crimson fluid still looked fresh, like the guy who had this was recently killed. An uneasy feeling filled in his gut. No. No. Hiccup is not dead.

_There's a possibility,_ a voice in his head whispered. He shook those thoughts away. Stoick studied his surroundings. The killer might still be there.

When he was sure there was no one with him, he walked around and decided to take a drink as he was tired of finding Hiccup. He was sure the boy was fine. Besides, he bested dragons! He smiled at the thought of Hiccup being a Viking at last.

Stoick knelt at the lake to drink, when he saw the water was kind of red. He stopped and looked. Then he came upon a tunic. The tunic was ripped and torn and stained crimson. It looked like the owner had been mauled by some animal; a dragon, perhaps?

He studied the cloth. The tunic wasn't very big, so the owner must've been a young boy. The owner was obviously scrawny as the tunic could only fit Hiccup or maybe Tuffnut.

Realization dawned to him. There weren't many teens in Berk. The tunic could belong to Hiccup and Tuffnut. No, he refused to believe this was Hiccup's. If possible, he wished it was Tuffnut's.

But he knew in his gut, Tuffnut never went to the woods. It was Hiccup who loved hours of solitude. He decided to take back the bloody items to the village. Then he will solve the case with the others.

LINE BREAK

"People! There had been murder in the woods!"

Stoick's words surprised Astrid. As far as she knew, everyone got along in Berk, so the chances of killing each other wasn't very high.

"What happened?" Spitelout asked.

Stoick held up a bloody tunic and a shield. "The tunic could only fit a scrawny boy. The victims are probably Tuffnut or... Hiccup."

"Tuffnut's here!" Ruffnut yelled.

The mighty chief suddenly faltered." Which means..."

Everyone was suddenly quiet. Astrid realized it with a horrified look. Hiccup can't be...

Stoick dropped the tunic and sobbed. Yes, THE Stoick the Vast is crying. Then he straightened.

"I want every dragon here in Berk dead. They will pay for what they've done to my son!"

He stormed out of the Mead Hall sobbing again.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III... is dead.


	2. It's Snoggletog!

**AN: I am so happy to get positive feed backs. I decided to be sooooo... generous, to give you all the second chapter. If I get maybe about 8 more reviews, I'll update again later or tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer Mini-fic**

**Me: I do not own HTTYD... yet.**

**Hiccup: GASP! You killed the director!**

**Me: Yet, Hiccup. Yet.**

Astrid's POV

It had been five years. Five years since Hiccup died. Five years since her heart had been filled with guilt. If only she had been good to him. If only...

Astrid shook her head. She couldn't afford to be guilty now. Especially if she had to kill the Whispering Death in front of her.

"Any ideas?" Snotlout yelled.

"Why don't you distract it and get eaten?!" Ruffnut suggested.

Five years and the same immature friends. Well okay, it was only Lout and the twins who still had the mind of a one year-old kid. At least Fishlegs had some decency. At least.

Fishlegs acted like a thirteen year-old kid. Bit immature. Nothing changed much about him.

"Will you guys be _mature_ for a moment? Dragon to kill!" Astrid waved her axe in an exasperated manner.

"Fine babe!"

Astrid slapped Snotlout upside the head. Seriously? He can't get over his crush on her? Can he not see she wasn't even interested in stuck-up, jerkballs, and universe-sized egotistical boys?

She charged the dragon and in one hit, she sliced off the tip of it's wing. Tuffnut clapped and whistled. Astrid mocked bow and sent him a glare.

"Help?"

The twins threw their spears while Legs and Lout hit it with their hammers. The dragon fell dead within minutes.

"New personal best!" Tuffnut whooped and hi-fived Ruff and Lout. Fishlegs scooted away from them, as if he was afraid he might get the "immaturity virus" their emitting. Astrid sighed and began sharpening her axe with a stone.

They will celebrate later.

LINE BREAK

A young boy, age seventeen, wandered his island for hours. He had found this island when he ran away from his village, in fear of being banished by his own father.

He had been perfectly happy here. He took in banished people, stray dragons and even Outcasts! Well, banished Outcasts anyway.

His name is Hiccup. He was the son of the mighty chief, Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk.

"Uh, chief?" Hiccup looked back to see Ashton, one of the banished Bersekers. Ashton was fifteen. Hiccup had saved him from Dagur.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, Gertruk had arrived."

Hiccup grinned. Gertruk is seventeen like him. He was a banished Outcast, and a _totally_ awesome guy. Hiccup treated him like a brother. He was Chief Fisherman to the people.

The chief ran out to meet Gertruk. Ashton followed him closely.

"Hiccup!" Gertruk embraced the scrawnier kid in a manly hug.

"Well how was the trip?" Hiccup asked.

"We caught lots of salmon, halibuts, cods, some trout, and perch. Hey, Ashton."

The younger kid, who was appointed messenger smiled in return. The older teens ruffled his hair and Ashton groaned in protest.

They made their way back to the village to celebrate. After all, it is Snoggletog.

**AN: Kind of a cliff-hanger. I'll give you the list of OC's. You can submit OC's.**

**Follow this format:**

**Name: Gertruk**

**Age: 17**

**Clan: Outcast**

**Dragon: (Wasn't mentioned) Thunderdrum.**

**List of OC's:( Hiccup's clan)**

**Ashton, Messenger, Changewing, Berseker, 15**

**Gertruk, Chief Fisherman, Thunderdrum, Outcast, 17**

**Thora, Medicine woman, Nadder, Aztecs (made-up clan), 25**

**Snogger, Chief Thief, Changewing, Outcast, 20**

**Fina the fine, Cook, Nightmare, Berk, 16**

**Xeno, Chief Hunter, Zippleback, Berseker, 20**

**Vas, Cook, Terror, Aztecs, 34 (woman)**

**Dazercur, Headmaster of Dragon Academy, Timberjack, Berk, 20**

**You can add many more.**

**PEACE AROUND THE BERK FOR GENERATIONS.**


	3. Meet Riddick Fist and more OC's

**AN: Okay, you are probably wondering why I'm updating if I only got FREAKING five reviews. I said MAYBE if I get blah, blah.**

**Thank you for submitting an OC, Ember Neutron who says:**

**My HTTYD OC  
Name: Luminar the Sorceress  
Age: 19  
Clan: Zanarkand (Cookies if you guess what it is)  
Dragon: Night Furry named Nightingale and a Terrible Terror named Pipit  
**

**Also thanks to Alexzander95 ****who also submitted an OC:**

** Name: Arius Orthank  
Age: 19  
Clan: Unknown  
Dragon: Skrill  
Position: Personal guard to Hiccup  
Background: Was rescued by Hiccup (or someone of your choosing) from a shipwreck, found with only a pitch black sword (one-handed longsword) with an orange gem in its hilt (Name of sword is engraved on it, "Salkir"). Arius has no memory of who he was before the shipwreck, he is fairly apathetic (uncaring), and his lack of history is something he would like to regain but it is a minor goal for him. He is an extremely talented swordsman, (he's not super muscular, but he is lithe, has a lot of finesse with his sword and is extremely fast) and has sworn his life to serving and fighting for Hiccup. Arius does not care much for romance yet for anyone to catch his eye they would have to be able to stand up to him in combat. Arius' Skrill is named Dagorath he shares many personality traits with his rider and is very hard to manage for anyone other than Arius or Hiccup. Dagorath was found injured by Arius as a young dragon and Arius decided to take pity on him, heal his wounds and train him.  
**

**Although, there was no position of personal bodyguard. But he's Hiccups's personal bodyguard now and hopefully he'll be appearing in the next chapter.**

**I kind of forgot to say that there should be a gender. I am so stupid... Anyway, I'll assume the OC's a female. That's all for the boring... WAIT!**

**HTTYD2 comes out on June 20. For those who didn't know, thank me in reviews box below and submit more OC's and be awesome.**

**And Zanarkand, well sorry Ember, dunno what that is, but it's added to the list of clans I'll be putting in my outro.**

**DISCLAIMER MINI-FIC:**

**Hiccup: I never wanted to run away...**

**Me: It's my story so deal with it.**

**Hiccup: YOU DON'T OWN ME!**

**Me: Yet... *cue evil laugh***

_Few days after Snoggletog..._

"Hiccup!"

The young boy looked at the approaching hunter. He was in his hut currently sewing a new fur coat. The blond man and muscular hunter was Xeno. He's twenty and the Chief Hunter. Meaning he was the leader of the hunting band of the Hoodlums.

Do they hunt for food? Yes they do. Dragons?...

Care of Typhon, Chief Dragon Hunter.

I guess your wondering why there's so many chiefs. Truth is, the Hoodlums didn't have an official chief. Hiccup? He wasn't 18 yet, so he's not the official chief. In-time chief, maybe? Back to story.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Xeno. "What's happening?"

"Toothless... he's captured."

"HE'S WHAT?!"

Xeno scratched his head awkwardly. He knew this would happen. Hiccup cared so much about his dragon, and now that Toothless is captured...

"I saw it with me own eyes!"

_Oh, perfect timing, Snogger. Now Hiccup would worry more,_ Xeno thought. Hiccup began pacing around his hut muttering to himself.

"Who took him?"

"Ah... It might shock you," Snogger began. Hiccup stopped pacing and looked him in the eye. Sure, he's younger than them for three years, but he's the _freaking_ son of Stoick.

"It was... Berk."

Moment of silence. Then Hiccup suddenly ran outside yelling, "Get the ships ready",and "Get the dragons. No one is capturing my dragon easily."

Suddenly, Fina said, "Are you crazy? They'll shoot us down!"

Gertruk, who joined them, replied, "How are you sure?"

She launched into a speech: "Remember how Hiccup pretended to be dead?"

"Yep."

"Yea."

She took a deep breath. "Stoick went insane after finding out Hiccup's dead", Hiccup snorted at this,"And had every dragon in the island locked up and tortured

painfully..."

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure about this, Stoick?" Gobber scratched his head with his hand, well, hook. Stoick hadn't been thinking straight after his son's death. Sure, it was devastating, but Stoick's overdoing it._

_"Yes, Gobber. I want EVERY SINGLE DRAGON tortured to death...one by one...painfully."_

_Gobber winced. If he felt pity, he felt it now. Those poor dragons... When Stoick talks about cake, he talks about dragon-meat stew._

_He saw the chief leave the arena with his hands behind his back. But with his head down._

_Gobber sighed. "Alrighty, you heard the buffoon. We", He can't bring himself to say it,"We'll kill them slowly and painfully. By dusk."_

_The other vikings looked at the dragons with a bit of pity. The teens were there. Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Hoark's daughter, Fina. All of them looked down._

_Tonight, is the Night of the Bloodbath._

"Wwweeeelll... that was _very_ reassuring,"Thora said.

"Speak for yourself," Typhon snickered at her. Thora whacked her husband upside the head.

The Hoodlums laughed at the couple. Despite the situation, they still found a way to lighten the mood.

"Alright, settle down," Vas held her hand up. Everyone listens to her since she's the Elder. Literally. I mean, the clan's mostly made up of twenty-year olds and below.

Vas looked at Hiccup expectantly. He sighed. "Tonight, we sail to Berk. Then we try to get my dragon..."

Ashton suddenly spoke up. "Uh, chief, about that... all of our dragons are captured."

He facepalmed. "Oh great..."

LINE BREAK

"This is magnificent work, my people!"

Everyone silenced in the Mead Hall as they listened to Stoick.

"Today, we have captured, A NIGHT FURY!"

Everyone cheered. The twins cheered the loudest, making the fireworks they got from Trader Johann set off. The people laughed and clapped. This was certainly the best Snoggletog.

Stoick raised his hand to silence the people. "Not only that! We have caught Changewings!"

He gestured dramatically at an empty cage. Spitelout sniggered.

The chief clasped his hands. "We also captured: Thunderdrums, Zipplebacks, Snaptrappers, Timberjacks, and many more dragons!"

The Mead Hall was filled with merriment and joy. Until...

"Sir!" Mulch raced over to Stoick. The viking was completely breathless.

"Sir, I've spotted ships! They have unfamiliar sails. Heck, the people are unfamiliar!" Stoick was about to ask Mulch something again, when a boy wearing a fur coat and a mask barged in. He had two swords slung on his back.

"WHERE ARE THE DRAGONS?!" He demanded.

Stoick remained calm. "And who are you?"

If the guy hadn't been wearing a mask, he could must have been scowling. "Riddick Fist. Now answer me!"

"Jeez, relax." Snotlout yelled before pointing at the cages. Riddick walked over to the one which contained the Night Fury. He unsheathed one of his swords. The dragon had been muzzled, and Riddick cut it off.

"What are you doin-" Astrid began.

"I'mma get you out of here, bud." Riddick unlocked the caged. The people looked at the him like he was insane. Wait, he is insane.

To their surprise, the dragon began to lick the boy. Riddick groaned before trying to wipe himself clean. "Eww, Toothless! You know this doesn't wash out!"

'Toothless' laughed in the dragon way. Riddick sighed. "Yes, it does wash away. Yes, your saliva has healing properties. BUT YOU KNOW WASHING THIS OFF MY COAT TAKES MONTHS! Now I'll smell like slobber for months! Maybe even a year!" Cue laughter.

More masked people flooded in. They took turns releasing dragons. Most of them looked like teens. Heck, Riddick looked like a teen. But there were others who looked older, maybe in their twenties?

"Okay, why are you letting them go? They took hours to catch." Stoick glared at the boy who was petting the Night Fury.

"Because they're part of my clan." The guy simply replied. "And you trespassed on my island, so now we're even."

Tuffnut stared at him. "You have an island?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

Astrid sighed. He is SO immature. But she was surprised. This guy who looked about her age is a _chief._

"So what clan?" She asked. Riddick regarded her.

"We are the first Dragon Trainers. We are the Hoodlums."

**AN: Okay, Ember, I wasn't able to put your OC yet because I was wondering if it's a girl or a boy. Also I was going to ask for your permission (if she's a girl) if, IF, I could pair her up with Xeno, because they'd look cool together. **

**And for those who'll submit OC's: You can submit as many as you want. You're going to have to follow this new form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Clan: (Choose from the list of clans)**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Dragon:**

**What subject they're good at: (pick in the list of subjects)**

**Gender:**

**List of Clans:**

**Aztecs**

**Berk**

**Bersekers**

**Outcasts**

**Zanarkands (I had to add this)**

**BloodFists**

**List of Subjects:**

**Hunting**

**Forging**

**Carving**

**Sewing**

**Farming**

**Healing**

**Magic**

**Dragon Hunting**

**Dragon Training**

**Fishing**

**Swordplay**

**Archery**

**Javelin-throwing**

**Macing**

**Dragon Racing (Dragon Games)**

**Scouting**

**Sharpshooting (Dragon Games)**

**Dragon Gliding (Dragon Games)**

**Dragon Tricking (Dragon Games)**

**Stealing (I am serious)**

**Tracking**

**Dragon Flyer (Dragon Games)**

**Drinking (Ale and Mead)**

**Okay, you can choose may subjects but be sure to specify what the OC is really good at. And PLEASE do not choose the only cool stuff in the subjects. The first to submit the OC in a subject is CHIEF! Of course, there are already taken slots, but there are many more open!**

**And dear Ember, your OC's Chief of Magic. And dear Alexzander95, your OC's Hiccup's bodyguard now!**

**PEACE OUT GUYS! AND BE AWESOME. And Riddick is Hiccup's incognito.**


	4. sorry

**AN: i am sorry for not updating. Laptop is dead. I'll update in March. Sorry.**


	5. Mental management issues for Stoick

**AN: OC submission is OFFICIALLY closed now. So no more submitting. Check out my video in youtube. Type sarah valle.****  
**

Hiccup's POV

"I don't get it."

Hiccup, or Riddick, stares at the husky, so called 'genius' named Fishlegs. He sighs, "What do you don't get?"

Fishlegs gestures all around him. "This. All this dragon-riding thing of yours."

Riddick smirks. "Oh, this? It's nothing. I trained dragons...since I was 13."

The Hooligans stared at the young masked boy. This...scrawny _thing_ trained DRAGONS? Boggle-smash.

But Stoick will have non of it. "Get out! That dragon's MINE!"

The boy looks at him and speaks calmly, "I believe I heard you wrong, _Stoick._ Toothless is MY dragon, and no overgrown buffalo is taking him or my people's dragons away."

"This pathetic excuse is a chief?" Stoick asks the other dragon-riders.

Arius shook with anger. "_The pathetic excuse _is future chief and had defeated the queen of dragons!"

*cricket, cricket*

"As Arius have kindly said, yes that's me. Riddick, chief of the Hoodlums." The Hoodlums cheered.

"More like Riddick the Ridiculous," Tuffnut mutters. Ruffnut hits him.

"Hey!" Gertruk grabs the Berkian by the shirt." No one insults him!"

"Alright, enough." Riddick glares at Stoick. "We'd just be on our way. Don't bother us, we won't bother you. Deal?"

Stoick's POV

Riddick sounded a lot like his son, especially when he made the offer. If Hiccup had been alive, he'd be probably the same age as Riddick. And probably, future chief too.

Riddick waits for his answer. And he doesn't give one.

"We'll make a treaty with you instead," He says.

The Hoodlums stared at him. Arius speaks, "Uh, what?"

"It's better than ignoring each other," Stoick replies. "You're an unknown tribe. Possibly new. We would be helping you in the development. Who is the chief?"

"We didn't have one," Riddick mutters. "And yeah, we're new. Fine, a treaty. What do you want in return?"

Stoick thinks for a minute. Training dragons is an advantage to Berk. They can be weapons of war, against Berserkers and Outcasts and even enemy dragons!

"You help us train dragons."

For the first time, the Hooligans thought Stoick finally lost it.

**AN: And done! Well... Fishlegs and Tuffnut BTW had beards in HTTYD2. And trust me when I say... Puberty struck 'em well.**

**He he.**


End file.
